


Reawakening

by lee_godhyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Vampire AU, Vampire Slayer AU, fantasy au i guess, mentions of magic, not for wrong reasons, since its all like in the past lmao, this plot would make no sense if they were like 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lee_godhyuck/pseuds/lee_godhyuck
Summary: once during a dark and haunting period, vampires were not just folktales. especially not to jaemin and jeno, they have experience. it's only ironic that they meet each other again in these circumstances.





	Reawakening

**Author's Note:**

> tbh it was like 11 pm and i was listening to FFVII ost mainly the "The Nightmare Begins" and "Reunion" and this idea popped in my head, so it might fit the mood if you listen to those track on repeat!

I stumbled into the tavern, the stench of alcohol filled my nostrils and automatically scrunched up in disgust. I rolled my eyes, of course this person wished to meet in such a lively area. Though, with the reward I would be given, it was worth coming to meet them for the specifics. As I made my way to a seat at the bar, I noticed that all eyes were on me. 

"Is that not... Na Jaemin... You know, the _slayer_?!" Sentences along the lines of this were murmured amongst the crowd. Indeed, I was Na Jaemin, slayer to what those in previous eons thought were folktales to scare children. I slayed pesky vampires that decided to stroll amongst the regulars and desired to lure them into the conversion of their demonic species; that or feast on their blood and leave them to die. I _hated_ them with a passion. Everyday, I constantly pray that this a nightmare, that perhaps I'm not cursed into immortality and that my best friends... that _he_ would have not fallen because of their schemes. 

Lee Jeno, this was the name of they boy I vividly remember sticking by my side since we were birthed. It's interesting yet sadistic how Lady Luck makes each individual's lives painfully difficult. Each life is hard, mine was just a laughing stock. Lady Luck seemed to want to fool around with Jeno and I the most. She had her way and Jeno was dead because of it, I on the other hand was forced by a vampire with more than average magic to be immortal. It was ridiculous, I've seen countless generations of families walk by and pass on to the next life, made friends only to regret it; they were all reincarnation of my truest friends and I became attached each time, only to be disappointed. Many talk about immortality, how there are different kinds but the general concept was not being able to die. It was a dilemma, I hated not being able to join my family, friends, Jeno on the other side and be idiots together like the old days. 

My heart aches at the empty void that grows with each passing second, words that would never be confessed stuck in my vocal box. Sitting down, I placed my abnormally large blade to rest on the counter. The sound of my heavy garments, an amulet and rosary crashing around as I took my seat. I looked down into my palms. Within them were ugly markings, the ones that were bidden with such dark magic that no current witch, warlock, wizard or magic user could reverse. They're clearly alchemy sigils, it's just that my marker utilized such a rare form of practice, thus it's rarity and foreign symbols were no longer used. I was to be cursed forever. 

I remember those who have tried to reverse it, in attempt to lead me to the eternal sleep. To death... Where I could be at peace with the boy I once loved. The first magic user pops into memory, a moon warlock.... Zhong Chenle. He did not strike me to be the type to partake in forbidden rituals; yet he had accidentally stumbled across me in the ancient Garden of Lights. Realistically, it was a graveyard but only the influential and those possessed magical abilities were buried there. The soil soaked up the decaying power and the surrounding ecosystem flourished, being laced with magic and all. Apparently during moonlight, it was a key area to charge stones and collect moon sun water from. The only reason I was there the same night as Chenle was to bask in the pale moon. To remember Jeno. 

_"C'mon Jaemin, I want to explore it. Don't be a loser, just join me tonight and we can just sit in the moonlight. It's usually empty there anyways, it's an abandoned part of the forest." A 15 year old Jeno exclaimed. "Listen to yourself Jeno... Forest... Abandoned... Night... It's just a recipe for trouble. We can't, plus you and I need to be up early to help with the fields!" Jaemin retorted back. Jeno's expression had dropped slightly, Jaemin was always one to abide by the rules. Though as he noticed his counterpart's lack of happiness he felt a pang in his heart. His best friend, aside from Renjun and Donghyuck, the one that craved for an adventure was hurt because of him. In an instant, Jaemin took his words back, "Okay fine, but if we get caught I'm never letting you live it down." Jeno looked up and nodded happily. That night, the pair met up in secrecy near the edges of the cornfields. They walked together in silence to the Garden and once they had reached the eerie meadow, Jeno had gone to ecstatically examine the plant life, rocks, soil... Everything in the area. Once Jeno's nature loving heart had calm down, he motioned for Jaemin to sit beside him on the grass. When Jaemin had done so, he looked to Jeno who stared at the moon. This was the moment Jaemin had realized he was in love with the boy beside him. In love with his best friend. The ghostly light that illuminated Jeno's sharp and handsome features, hair slightly brushed by the wind made it appear silky and soft. Jaemin wanted to reach out and run his fingers through it, he wanted to have Jeno's beautifully beaming eyes on him, caress his cheeks and just embrace him. Jaemin became terribly infatuated with his best friend._

I shook my head slightly at the poke on my arm. I looked up to see a cloaked figure, it was the male who claimed to have information of a hidden vampire lair. "Jaemin, I'm glad you came. I was afraid you would not. I know I did not exactly come off as trusting or friendly, the overwhelming stress of running the Church is getting to me, my dearest apologies. Do you drink?" Questioned the holy man, I shook his head in denial. I was confused, why would someone from the church be here to drink? Is that not against what he is? 

"Not at all, I can hardly stand the smell of it, Though, let us be reminded that I'm only here for one thing, so please let us return to it." I stated with authority, I could do so. I was the eldest person in this room, town, country. "Mhmm, right. Well then I'll begin... It appears that there is indeed a lair in the caves nearby. It's hard to come by though, the lair is elaborately hidden in the labyrinth of the caves, curated by no less than _the_ Lee family." My gaze became deadly.

Lee Minhyung. He was the son of the family who had caused Jeno's early demise. In the past, Minhyung was a year older than myself and our friend group. He was known by everyone in the town and surrounding trade partners; his family was the powerhouse of economics and such. A powerful family. Alas, what was kept away from the public was the crucial truth; they were vampires, the cause of the sudden disappearance of civilians, the random bloodied and grotesque carcasses found. All killed in cold blood to survive, some of the victims were chosen to be initiated into becoming one of their kind. Those victims were sent off to create havoc in different regions, in search of a new host for Dracula. It was only when the daughter had a mishap in where she displayed her fangs and dark pupils in a wrathful fit, that the public was aware and afraid. 

There of course, were those who stepped up to kill these vampires. Those likewise to my current occupation. My father was one of these slayer's, unfortunately he had passed the day after Jeno was taken away, lifeless. 

" _Jaemin, Jeno! Get to the house, it's not safe out here anymore for you two to go off and hang around! These treacherous creatures do not spare children. It's our jobs to protect you and the rest of our people!" Jaemin's father had explained alongside Jeno's father who nodded in agreement. Fear pumping throughout their bodies, the two boys ran towards Jaemin's home, where they would be greeted in panicked by their corresponding mothers, smothered in affection. It was a full moon, this was typically believed to be the night of the werewolves but such animals did not roam in their country. Vampires did._

_The boys headed to Jaemin's room, taking a seat where they could. Jaemin had opted for plopping onto his bed, in sheer frustration he cried out, "Can you believe it? Minhyung of all people?! Someone we all trusted is out to kill us all, I'm sure of it now. He only befriend Donghyuck to suck his blood out, he never cared about our friend!" They were not directly friends with the vampire boy but due to Donghyuck's association, they saw him often. "I wonder if Hyuck's okay..This whole thing is a mess. Never mind okay, what if he's not safe? This is hurting me to stay in safety while I don't know if Minhyung has gone to Hyuck and drained the life out of him already." Jeno blurted out quickly, he was nervous and Jaemin knew that was never a good sign. "I'm sure he's fine, Renjun is with him. There's not much we can offer to Donghyuck as protection unlike Renjun."  The last friend was a warlock, though it was forbidden and looked down upon; the others promised to keep his abilities and practice a secret. They did not wish for Renjun to be in the town's square, burning at the stake. It was cool, having a friend who could bring on such goodness with what people thought was the devil's power. "I think we should just go to sleep, look our dads and the other slayers are out there. I think were in good hands." Jaemin suggested. Jeno sighed and looked at the moon through the window, "I just... okay."_

_Eventually, Jaemin's body jolted covered in cold sweat. Looking around in his room to see that it was empty concerned him, it also raised his suspicions. He threw his covers off and ran out of his room, he noticed that the time was 2:58 AM. "Maybe I'm just panicking, maybe his mom took him home. But why do I have this strange feeling?" Jaemin pondered to himself, he went into the living room and saw that he was incorrect, Jeno's mother was sound asleep on the sofa. Gulping, Jaemin quietly checked every inch of his house to find his best friend. Nothing._

_Jaemin was now petrified, he was shaking and he did not have a clue to where Jeno could be. Closing his eyes, he tried to remember every spoken word before he had fallen asleep. The only thought that came to mind was Jeno's worry for Donghyuck and his glaze at the moon. Opening his eyes, he went to an area he was often forced to go to, it was out of limb but surely? The Garden of Lights was Jeno's safe haven, where he and the others could run around freely, where Renjun was able to practice magic in security, where Donghyuck and Minhyung held long conversations, the meadow where Jaemin fell in love. He ran as fast he could, forgetting that vampires were on the loose but it was an alienated feeling. Where were all the slayers? They had positions to cover and yet Jaemin could not spot them. It was freezing and Jaemin's cloak hardly offered any warmth to the early winter's air. Huffing and puffing, he pushed his way through long tree branches and what he saw paralyzed him._

_In front of him was Renjun on the ground, alive but injured. He rushed to his magical friend and helped him sit up, "Renjun? My God, what happened? Why are you here? Where's Donghyuck?!" Jaemin knew it was a bad idea to be yelling out but he was scared. Renjun looked up at his friend, he pointed towards his neck and Jaemin took it in. There on Renjun's collarbone was what appeared to be bite marks... Fangs. "It won't affect me, I've already charmed myself into protection along with Donghyuck before it happened..." He trailed off, "Before what?" Jaemin could already guess but he needed confirmation, "Minhyung... His sister. I felt her presence during the day, hidden in shadows but it was her hateful aura alright. So in case, I formed a protection spell onto the both of us, but as I get weaker so does the spell. It was night time and we were getting ready to head to bed but then I felt her and Minhyung, I couldn't think of anything else but to run out here where we were always protected. I guess Minhyung followed my magical aura into here...His sister tried taking my blood but the pure magic harmed her. Minhyung took Donghyuck but before that could even happen...He came. Jeno."_

_Jaemin's blood froze._

_"What do you mean Jeno was here? Where is he now!?" Jaemin yelled. "He went after Donghyuck, up near the caves entrance..." Renjun's voice was trembling, it was only then did Jaemin realize the other was not covered sufficiently for the weather. Jaemin wrapped his cloak around Renjun and made his way towards the caves. "Renjun, I'd hate to abandoned you like this but I can't have those 2 dying on us. Just do something for me please, stay alive and keep the spell going on for as long as you can. " Renjun nodded, but before Jaemin could leave he gave him an amulet, it glowed in a purple light, "It'll shield you...His sister Jaemin! Be wary of her! She doesn't only have vampire powers but she's a dark magic witch, a strong one as well!" Renjun remembered his encounter with Minhyung's sister and the markings that ran up her arms, he knew they were dark symbols but could not decipher any of them. The warlock has never seen them._

_Once again, Jaemin ran continuously towards the cave, the entrance was perhaps moments away from the Garden but it felt so far away in this instant. He heard rustling behind him only to be rudely pushed forwards. There in front of him stood Minhyung who roughly handled Donghyuck, this was not the Minhyung they had knew. His pupils were oozing red, fangs bearing and growing, a sign that the blood rush was kicking in. Behind Jaemin stood Minhyung's sister who dragged Jeno's by his hair, she threw Jeno beside Jaemin. "Hhmph, it's your whole group Minhyung. It's just a shame that I couldn't kill that warlock, he could have probably been a great vampire."  Her voice echoed. "Now, which one should we start with? The pretty boy," She looked at Jeno, "Your best friend Minhyung?" A glance at Donghyuck, "Or maybe the good boy." Her eyes met Jaemin's._

_Donghyuck struggled against Minhyung's hold, Jaemin had forgotten that vampires had super strength. "Minhyung, your meal is being irritating, take care of it or I will."  Thus, Minhyung went to sink his fangs into Donghyuck's exposed neck but before he could start drawing blood, Jeno had thrown a rock in his direction. Unlatching his fangs, Donghyuck cried out in pain as he fell to his knees. Another cry was let out, it emitted from Jeno and Jaemin whipped his head back to see Minhyung's sister grab him by the throat, lifting said boy off the ground. As she choked him, Minhyung carried Donghyuck into the caves but Jaemin had risen to stop the female vampire from suffocating his love. Quickly noticing Jaemin's attempt, a curt flick of her hand sent him down again. "Strange, that should have hurt more." Interested in why Jaemin did not suffer in immense pain, she dropped Jeno. Making her way to Jaemin she stood above him, her pendant glowed. It had a never before seen marking on it. Sniffing the air, she gagged, "You're not worth killing. Your blood is too pure for my taste, it's disgusting. Ugh, what's this smell too... It's love. Not friendship but romantic. Gross." Jaemin's eyes had widen that now gazed at Jeno, the hurt boy coughing and out of natural reaction Jaemin's hand reached out. Minhyung's sister was aware of the action and smirked in realization, "Oh I understand now, it's him isn't it." She made her way back to Jeno, "Maybe your blood will be more juicy if I do this." Without hesitation, she brought Jeno back up again only to place her hand over his heart and began chanting. Jeno withered in pain, Jaemin had yelled out for her to stop but she only increased the dark magic, "His blood smell's great, I wonder how it'll taste." With that she sunk her fangs in and messily drew Jeno's blood out, the poor boy looked to Jaemin to cry for help. "Jaemin please, it hurts so much! I can't fee-" Cut off by a sharp yell of pain when the hand over his heart made a fist._

_A choked sound escaped Jeno's mouth, he fell to his knees, head help up by his attacker. Jeno's once so beautiful and cheerful eyes lacked any emotion, they were lifeless. Though Jeno stared at it. The moon. Jeno's eyes then connected with Jaemin's who was paralyzed and could not move. It was only when Jeno's limp body hit the ground had Jaemin reacted._

_He stood up and stared at the evil vampire, who laughed heartlessly. "It feels bad doesn't it, but you know what would be more fun than killing you? Keeping you alive, so that you would never die. You can never see this pretty boy again. Or your friends. Take a look around, Minhyung's done feasting and by the feel of it, that warlock's magic is nowhere to be felt. Which means, he's most likely dead or too weak." It was true, Donghyuck was carried by Minhyung, arm draping down, there was no color in his face. Jaemin looked down to the amulet, it was still glowing so he hoped to God that Renjun was still alive. Jaemin felt so weak, he couldn't do anything. What occurred next was a blur, the female had began chanting and grabbed Jaemin's hands, they burned. It was excruciating that he had began passing out, though the last thing he does remember is hearing his father's voice. The sound of a heavy blade being unsheathed._

_~~~~_"Jaemin, are you listening?" The male had questioned me, "Yeah, I just lost my mental state for a moment. Forgive me." The other nodded, "Understandable, considering your history with the Lee family. Any who, here's a map of the labyrinth,  our sources have spent months trying to understand it. We are sure this is the correct way, so please go ahead and exterminate or destroy any last followers that dwell there." This was the plan, I was to destroy the caves, barricade them so that it was impossible for anyone who praised Dracula could continue doing so. "Here's part of the reward, you can come see me for the rest when your done." The male slid a box over, "I wouldn't open it in here though." He stated as he got up to leave, "But wait, who am I to call for at the Church when I am done? I don't know your name." I stated, he laughed. "Silly me, just ask for Jisung. Park Jisung." And with that he was gone.

I thought it would be best to not waste time and make my way to the haunting caves. Gathering my things, I mentally did an inventory, my father's blade was here, the rosary and amulet. Yes, I traveled extremely light but these were the things that I needed, especially the amulet. As it did appear, Renjun did pass in that Garden due to hypothermia. However, the amulet continued glowing strongly. As I left the town, I carried more essentials such as a torch, matches and stake, my journey continued. 

This walk offended me, so many memories shared going in and out of here. The countless amount of times I could have confessed to Jeno, but never did so. Though it was more offending as the weather perfectly mimicked that grand night. It was a full moon as well, the path was shown to me by the moonlight until it shone brightest. The Garden. Momentarily, I stopped and looked for a gravestone.  " **Here Lies our Most Precious Son, Huang Renjun. 1579-1596** " It was insane how long ago it all occurred, it was now the year 1883 but I appeared to be at the age of 23. Sometimes, I can see him, charging his stones while his blonde hair was filled with grass and such as he crawled in small areas to find new resources. Due to my request, another gravestone is placed next to Renjun's, " **Our Dearest Son, Brother and Friend, Lee Donghyuck. 1579-1596**." I also saw his ghost, walking in and about, the only difference is that Minhyung is not there by his side lying to him. There was no gravestone for Jeno, they never found his body but I could confirm that he was dead. Not that I wish to believe it. 

Moving on from such a sacred area, I arrived at the mouth of an ominous and dark hole. I lit a torch and began making my way through the detailed tunnels, thanks to the map I was able to navigate my way through. After a bit, I was led to a vast room, a crypt. Where the Lee family were thought to be buried away. Walking around, I lit the wall torches in order to see without struggles. There in the middle, is a highly decorative coffin. Lying beside it was a well decayed skeleton and I caught it. A pendant. Crouching down, and picking it up it carried the same marking as my palms. This was the corpse of Minhyung's sister. Rotting away like she deserved. In the surrounding coffins, it was the rest of the family. By the time I reached Minhyung's resting area, I gagged. The stench of all the dead bodies was vile, though I was determined to examine each nook. 

"What a night, here I am opening Lee Minhyung's coffin and seeing his sister's rotted skeleton. I wish I could have been the one's to strike your heart and kill you both. Rot in hell." But there loosely tied around Minhyung's wrist was a fabric, I felt sick to my stomach. It was piece of Donghyuck's cloak, how disgusting that even in death these vampires must mock me. Closing the coffin shut, I went back to the grand coffin. Nothing in my entire life could prepare me for what I was about to see.

As the covering was pushed aside, I fell back in horror and disbelief. A male was in the coffin, he looked my age as well. Returning to my senses I looked inside the coffin and sure enough it was a person, the question being, where they alive or dead? I squinted at the face and as I got closer. His eyes opened.

Jumping back and taking my blade out, the man had only groaned in what could be tiredness. "Who are you?" I demanded, a hand latched onto the side of the deathly confinement to lift their body up. As they stretched and looked into my direction, I almost fainted. I knew those eyes. Eyes that I fell in love with. 

I stared back at the boy I thought to be dead the entire time. I stared at Lee Jeno. 

"Je-Jeno?" I called out, this had to be another cruel joke put on by Lady Luck. Said man looked at me, also heavily confused. "Na Jaemin." Was all he spoke. I could not believe this, there is no way in Minerva that I am talking to Lee Jeno, even if he was alive after that night there is no possible way he could have lived this long. 

"Is that really you Na Jaemin? I thought you died." I scoffed, "ME? I thought YOU died, I saw it before my eyes your dead body being carried away by that female vampire, Minhyung's sister. I saw you all dead with my own eyes." I felt like I was falling into nothingness, my instincts rose but I neared Jeno. 

"What? All I can remember of our childhood is you dying in front of me and how my body felt. His sister, when she placed her hand over my heart, it didn't feel like she was sucking the life out of me but rather enhancing it. When she brought me in here with Minhyung, she laughed and told me how I would be the perfect host..." Jeno trailed off as he took in my appearance, he stared at my father's sword and the stake I had with me, "You have his sword...Could it be that you're now a vampire slayer?" I nodded. He looked away from me, worried. "What's wrong?" It was unlike Jeno to trail off, "She said I would be given eternal life, that it would happen when she inserted her source of darkness into me...When I would host....Dracula's soul..." He softly said.

Now this was quite the pickle, the boy I was in love with was a vampire and stood in front of me, a vampire slayer. I laughed. 

"You're kidding right? You mean to tell me that you have Dracula inside you?" Jeno only nodded, I looked at his face. God, he would be the most handsome vampire to ever live. His eyes still the same from when we were 17, such feline features that I adored. "Jaemin..." His delicate voice said, I melted away. His voice soothed me. However, I could not turn against my way of living. 

"You're here to kill me..." Jeno glanced at the purple light coming from my neck, The amulet did last this long, I can't believe Renjun did that." A puzzle expression made up my face, Jeno went on to explain his words, "That night, Renjun was thinking so fast that he came up with the idea of the amulet. That we would draw our blood, the 3 of us to protect you. No matter what, it would only fade away if we all died." I looked at the amulet, it had made sense to why I did not die that night and why it continued to glow. "Jaemin, I think it's best you leave...It's a full moon and I can feel his soul taking over." I was reminded of my occupation. 

I knew that I would never get another chance to say it, so I decided in a rash moment that I was going to suffer for the rest of my life. However, if it's Dracula dark curse placed on me. Maybe I could return it. 

Nearing Jeno even more, I grasped his face and connected our lips. It was a foolish move but I could not wait any longer to do something I could have done centuries ago. I reached for his hair and finally fulfilled my desire to ruffle his locks. His mouth relaxed against mine once he registered what occurred. I didn't want to let him go, even when I felt the fangs growing and clamping down my lips to draw blood. I pulled back. Looking at Jeno, now that he had tasted my blood he would come after me. Perfect. 

"Why?" He questioned my actions while fighting back complete possession, I sighed, he was oblivious. "You really can't tell? Jeno, ever since that night we first went to the Garden of Lights, I fell in love with you. Not some cheap feeling either. I knew that you were the only person I wanted to be with, I wanted to be there for you. I couldn't stop thinking about you ever, so that night when you disappeared on me. I panicked and out of love I went to go find you, out of love I took a curse upon me and became a slayer to avenge you. Though that's down the drain. Jeno, I'm still in love with you, I've seen countless reincarnations of you but they would never live up to the real you. I love you so much, it's just that in our conditions, I wish I didn't love you. That this wouldn't be so hard to do." I saw Jeno's eyes flashing red, his mouth biting the air as a method to get closer to me. 

As he fought it back, his words reached me. "So did I... I loved and still love you Jaemin. I just thought I was an idiot and would be shunned by you." There was the confession from both parties. I was satisfied and had my closure, thus when I leaned back in to him again I knew what had to be done. I could not simply ignore the fact that Dracula was amongst us, even if he took the body of the boy I love. Therefore, when I exposed my neck to him and felt the fangs penetrating the layers of skin, feasting on my blood I was content. Jeno was distracted by his blood lust, this gave me the time I needed to reach for the stake and strike right through his heart. 

My hands shook the entire process as I went to force the wooden material into his body. The only way to properly exterminate a vampire. As we my body's weight pushed him back into the coffin, I had gone to position myself above him, never letting go of the stake. Bloody hands, the red fluid oozing and squirting out rapidly. Momentarily, I went to look at a palm to see if my though was correct. Indeed it was right, the markings on my palms began disappearing with each passing minute Jeno lapped up my blood and struggled against my hold. Jeno was choking on my and his own blood after the wooden material pierced through his aorta as my hands were driven to hold it down so that he would die underneath me, in my hands. It was weird, having my own blood being drained out like a dehydrated person becoming acquainted with liquid. By the time Jeno stopped thrashing his legs and arms around, I lost a canny bit of blood and felt dizzy. It was then I realized how cold the crypt was, is this how Renjun felt when he died? Freezing and paralyzed? How Donghyuck felt when the one he trusted and loved sunk his fangs into him? No, unlike Donghyuck, this is exactly what I want. I would finally die and be reunited with my beloveds. 

Jeno would also die. 

It was silent as I fell harshly against Jeno's body that ceased to struggle. Looking up, there were those same lifeless eyes from all those centuries again. Expect it was my doing that caused them. I saw no markings on my palms and the purple light from the amulet was dying out. Jeno's breathing halted, he was passing into the next life. As for me, I saw the darkness taking over. This was the end for the both of us, we would be together again in the after life.

I just wished we would have met under different circumstances. 

**Author's Note:**

> i think it's funny i wrote this because i really hate the idea of vampires but here i am, also i spent my time doing this instead of studying for my chem test in a couple of days :))))) sorry if theres any grammar errors!


End file.
